Ichigo the RIDER
by UrbanGuy-Active
Summary: Ichigo needed to forget about his past since everything had ended. Rukia was sent out to settle this. What she needed to do was to manipulate his memory however because of her love for him, she couldn't. So what did she do?


**Ichigo the RIDER.**

Ichigo lost all his memories after the final battle. Rukia did a little manipulation to it without him knowing. This was to avoid from their secret being leaked out to the world. Even so, she didn't want it to end like this. She felt that it was too cruel and unfair so she added a little good 'false memories' in him and consequently she had to edit some other people as well.

Ichigo woke up the next morning and found himself on an enormous comfortable bed. Surrounding him were six beauties still in their dream world. All five of them got big breasts but the other one was a flat-chest. He somehow noticed that the flat-chest girl was a bit familiar however he couldn't figure it out. His head was still fuzzy.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked up the call. It was one of his friends, Natsu from the Fairy Tail town. They chatted for a while and out of the blue, Natsu asked him whether he would like to join the riding duel held at the Neo Domino city. He wondered what a riding duel was and it took him a while before he remembered it. He invited Natsu to come over so that they could discuss more about it.

Natsu arrived at around noon. He brought with him an unconscious girl. "Come in," he called on him.

"Where can I put this?" Natsu asked.

"What are you doing? Did you abduct her or something?"

Natsu frowned , " What are you talking about, man? Lucy had been mine for like forever. Are you drunk or something?"

Without asking back, Ichigo offered to put the girl on the sofa in the living room. Then, they both went to the dining hall. They had their lunch first. They talked for a little bit and out of nowhere, Natsu came up with the idea of having a little friendly duel later. Ichigo agreed without hesitation.

After lunch, Natsu went to the living room to take the girl. Ichigo looked at Natsu with some weird thought circling his mind. They both went to the circuit located near Ichigo's mansion. Ichigo changed into his riding suit meanwhile Natsu remained in his half-naked clothes. Ichigo flicked his finger as a sign for his butler to bring him in his bike. He was astounded to see the butler carrying one of the six girls.

"Hey, I thought I told you to bring me in the bike and not this girl!" he shouted at the butler.

"But this is the bike," the butler replied.

"Whattttttt?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he heard.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? That's one hell of a hot bike. If you don't want it, you can give it to me," Natsu said.

"Are you telling me that this… this is…. that sort of ri…..RIDING DUEL!" Ichigo questioned in uncertainty mixed with shock.

Natsu looked at Ichigo with question mark all over his head. At the same time, Ichigo tried to relax himself little by little. At last, he got a hold of himself and returned to his original state.

"So, are you ok now? Can we start?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," he answered.

Then, they both got on the starting line. They set up and got themselves ready. Ichigo followed everything that Natsu did. Firstly, Natsu put the girl in crawling position and followed by unzipping his pants. Then, he took out his little Natsu. After that, he stripped off the girl's skirt and held his little Natsu in his grasp and began sliding it up and down. In Ichigo's eyes, it was more like Natsu was masturbating. However, in reality Natsu was starting up his engine.

The engine started once Natsu pre-cum started coming out. On the other side, the girl's panty was slightly stained.

"Co…come on, Ichigo. Get your engine on as well. The race is about to begin," Natsu mumbled.

Ichigo heard him therefore he quickly copied what Natsu did. He didn't feel comfortable at all but he still managed to get his engine to work. They were both ready. The butler then stood in front; right in the middle of the two duelists with flags in both of his hands. He held the flags up and as soon as they come down, the two duelists pressed on their accelerator. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he had to start a little bit later since he didn't know where the accelerator was. He pressed on everything but nothing happen. All he can hear was the bike roaring but not moving. He then accidentally pressed on the nipples of the girl and without warning, it moved forward. He was so happy however after a short while, the bike stopped.

He pondered of how to get the bike keep on moving. He got his answer when he saw Natsu was pounding in and out his little Natsu into the girl's pussy vigorously. Ichigo's mouth was wide opened to be seeing that ridiculousness nevertheless, he snapped out of it almost immediately because he really had gotten a bit used to such thing. It was no more surprising for him than eating some food with the butthole. Ichigo pulled his bike's panty to the side and put his tip into the bike's pussy.

P/S: In this case, the girl' pussy is like an incomplete engine. All, it needs is fuel to power it up.

Then, he pressed on the nipples to get the bike accelerating again and once he got at a certain speed, he thrust his penis into the pussy and kept on sliding it like someone eating a popsicles. The bike was now running on two tires like a normal bike would instead of four. In addition, the engine sounds was getting nicer every time the tip of his penis roughly touched the bike's engine deep end.

Riding a bike required a lot of focus. He almost lost controlled of his bike because of the pleasures which could result to an accident however he stood up against it and gained controlled once more over it. He tried to chase after Natsu so he shoved his penis even more violently and without even giving off any warning, he ejaculated inside it. Lots of cum were rushing out. Yet, this only made the pussy felt even better. The semen made it a lot more slippery which made his hips to move even faster.

He tried to focus. He came inside the girl again and again. It was shooting like Gatling gun. He was getting so close to Natsu but all of sudden, he totally lost himself inside the pleasure and crashed but before he crashed, he somehow able to insert his penis into the girl's asshole to do an emergency break but he was still sent off flying across the air and down to the ground..

He was brought to the hospital and got his treatment. He was so lucky that he didn't receive any serious injuries. Despite that, he was so grateful since after he hit his head, he could remember about Rukia, the flat-chest bike who got him a straight winning since he began his racing career but then again, a hospital was not a place that anyone would want to go to since all the nurses were male. -The end-


End file.
